Sweet Treats
by Lucicelo
Summary: Hisoka couldn't believe he was feeling jealousy over a pastry. It was all Tsuzuki's fault for giving it so much attention instead of him and distracting himself from completing their work. Tsusoka.


_A/N: This was thought up of when I saw in one of the volumes when Tsuzuki had many sweets in front of him and Hisoka just stared at him as if he was insane. They are together already in this oneshot. (smile)_

* * *

Sweet Treats (ONESHOT)

Tsuzuki clasped his hands together as he stared lovingly at the pastry on his desk. His amethyst eyes twinkled in glee when he visually ate it first.

He whispered to it with a smile. "You smell so good, I could just eat you up."

In front of him, Hisoka clenched the pen in between his fingers.

"Mmmm~ Should I eat you quickly? Or savor your favor?" Tsuzuki asked the apple pie which was still pipping hot and the smell filled their entire space.

Hisoka gripped the pen harder that his hand began trembling in fury. _Just eat the damn thing already you ass!_

"But I don't have anymore," Tsuzuki pouted as he took out his personal fork from his desk. "If I eat you now then I won't be able to buy another one without getting in trouble."

The hunger in Tsuzuki's eyes was one Hisoka saw when they made love. It was something they shared in the confined walls in each of their respective houses. He felt somewhat betrayed by Tsuzuki but the annoyed feelings caused by the moment topped that.

He was more pissed than anything and he thought he was childish for behaving like that.

Tsuzuki was lavashing a pastry with so much love. Usually, Tsuzuki ate any pastry quickly before anyone asked him for a bite.

What was so special about an apple pie which made Tsuzuki act this way?

Hisoka frowned as he dropped the pen onto the wooden surface. Focusing on his paperwork could wait, Tsuzuki's mindless compliments that weren't directed at him were breaking his concentration.

He wouldn't admit out loud that the way Tsuzuki doted on him was nice. He would get teased by Tsuzuki that he was being so adorable in confessing to that and maybe even his friends if they got ear of it. Everyone already thought he didn't care about being complimented so they would be surprised when this went out.

"I might get some ice-cream from the Judgement Bureau store. It might be plain vanilla but it do."

Hisoka suddenly got an idea as he stood up from his seat then went in front of Tsuzuki's desk. What he had in mind might result in a sequence of whining and despair but he handled that better than having Tsuzuki being so distracted by a pastry.

Hisoka flexed his fingers behind his back as he asked. "Are you going to finish that today or are you going to stare at it all day?"

Tsuzuki looked up and chuckled. "Hisoka, eating a pie is an art form."

"Really now?"

"Yes~ Simply gobbling it down isn't the right thing to do."

"Then can I have a bite?"

Tsuzuki stared at him in surprise. "B...But you hate sweets, that's why you make me chew mints and brush my teeth before kissing you."

Hisoka held out his hand for the fork. "Then let me be the judge of that."

The fork was handed over to him as Hisoka made it seem he was actually going to eat it. "Get some some the corner where the crust is so crisp." Tsuzuki suggested.

Instead of getting a forkful of pie, Hisoka started frantically stab the pasty with hatred. Tsuzuki sat in seat, shocked that his boyfriend was killing his beloved apple pie. No remorse was on Hisoka's face as the grabbed the tin and tossed it in the trash. He wiped his hands on his jeans before he sat back down in his own seat.

Hisoka didn't even laugh at the expression on Tsuzuki's face. He picked up his pen and went back to work.

Tsuzuki complained. "Why did you do that! That pie did nothing to you!"

He scoffed. "It hinders your work when sweets are even remotely close to you so get back to work. I'm not doing your half of the paperwork because you slacked off, again."

"B-But!"

"No buts," Hisoka stated as he glared at him. "Tatsumi-san will get angry if we don't get this done and turn it in."

Tsuzuki pouted as he picked up his own pen. "You are a meanie."

"I can't be nice because you act like this when I let my guard down." He said as he stared down at his paperwork.

"Hisoka I am your boyfriend..."

Hisoka glanced up at him. "So?"

"You have to be nice."

"No I don't have to. Get back to work."

"Aw..."

"Tsuzuki!"

"...Okay..."

When people passed by, they had to take a second look when they saw Tsuzuki hunched over his desk working. As they checked the room, Hisoka's whole demeanor was dark which meant Tsuzuki got bullied into it or there was an underlying meaning as to how Hisoka managed this.

Watari saw this as he commented to Tatsumi when they walked together. "Should we be worried that Tsuzuki is actually working on his paperwork?"

"If Tsuzuki isn't going to be late in his reports then I don't care."

Watari chuckled. "You just want those two to suddenly break up and you having to find Tsuzuki another replacement since the Chief passed the responsibility onto you."

"That and Kurosaki will make sure Tsuzuki is for the most part well-behaved."

Tsuzuki pouted as he cried. "Hisoka I need a kiss to go on...please.."

Hisoka gazed up at him as he sighed. "Fine. If you will shut up the rest of the time." He got up and kissed Tsuzuki for a few seconds before retracting. "Happy?"

"Yes. Thank you Hisoka." Tsuzuki gushed as he went back to his reports with more eagerness than before.

* * *

_A/N 2: I am sure Tsuzuki will never get why Hisoka snapped...and Hisoka will never tell him._


End file.
